Loving you
by oX-Angel-of-Darkness-Xo
Summary: Sasuke has just come back after 6 years...for Sakura...One shot no longer SasuSaku action. Warning: contains lemon...Hn. Sakura accepts him...but how will the rest of Konoha react?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was scared. There was no denying it. The one thing she had ever wanted had come true, yet it was a nightmare. She trembled as a pair of hands snaked across her naked flesh. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. _He...he left suddenly and hasn't contacted in six years, and now he comes back and DOES THIS TO ME?_

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"You're mine...body and soul..." Sasuke caressed her breasts.

"N-no, Sasuke..." She pushed him away from her and sat up. She was about to gather the clothes Sasuke so swiftly stripped off of her when he pulled her back into the bed and held her down. "L-let me go!"

"No." He looked into her eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking of you for all these years." He kissed her neck. "I realized that I need you, _I want you_."

She shivered. "It's too late." she whispered. "I've moved on..."

"Then I'll make you love me again..." He kissed lower.

She gasped and blushed. "N-no...Get out of my room!" She struggled against him.

"You don't mean that." He kissed her lips hungrily. She tried to pull away, but he persisted, asking for access to her mouth. After a long battle, Sakura gave in to Sasuke's demands and began to relax.

He dominated her tongue. They kissed long and hard, then broke away, breathing hard. He watched her pant. Climbing off of her, he stood up.

"Sasuke...?"

He stripped off all his clothes and climbed on top of her again. She gasped from the coldness of his skin. While he kneaded her left breast, he was busy nibbling on her left nipple.

Moaning, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in close. Her back arched as she lifted her body, wanting to be nearer to the Uchiha.

He smiled at her. "Oh, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." Reaching to the area between her legs, he discovered it already wet. "I'll help you with this..."

She gasped when he inserted two fingers into her. Slowly, he pulled in and out, making her moan loudly and yearn for more. He added a third finger. "Mmm...Aaaah!" Her hips moved off the bed in tempo with his fingers.

Sasuke felt her walls tightening, and he removed his fingers. Brusquely, he lifted her legs and spread them wide open before him. The pink-haired beauty had started to cum, and it was flowing out fast. He instantly caught her precious fluids with his tongue and began to drink it all up.

"Ooooh! Sa-Sasu-ke..." she cried out in pleasure as she felt him lick her dry.

"Sakura," he murmured. he kissed her neck, her forehead, her lips. She embraced him and dug her nails into his back.

It was then that he drove his manhood into her. Her eyes widened from the pain, and a whimper escaped her lips. He grinded his hips with hers. All was silent except for the sound of panting and the squeaking of the bed.

He ejaculated into her. Then, he collapsed, tired, next to her.

They looked at each other while catching their breaths.

"It seems..." she panted. "I still love you...Sasuke..."

He brought his hand to her cheek and smiled kindly. "I love you...Sakura."

At this, Sakura got up and sat on top of him, legs spread to either side of him. She leaned over him and ran his hands up and down his chest. He grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. She kissed him with greater conviction and was the dominant one this time, as she led them to another round of pleasure...


	2. Chapter 2

**---NOTE---**

_Er...before you read this...I know that it doesn't have much to do with the first chapter... but still..._

And sorry for not being able to respond, upload, or even taking the time to read any of your new chapters or stories. I shall do my best to do those right now. I was out longer than I thought I would be. ; Sorry if I take a bit long though.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters... sob

* * *

Sunlight poured into Sakura's room. She turne and buried her face further into her pillow. It was nice, soft, and cold. _Wait...cold?_

She sat up, startled. Laying next to her was a stunning-looking man with pale skin and black hair. Sakura smiled. _That's right...Sasuke came back to me_. She snuggled next to him, awakening him. He blinked.

"Sakura..." He brought her close to him in an embrace. "Don't go."

She giggled. "I won't Today's my day off from work." Sakura gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

He smiled at her. "Well, actually, there is one thing I'd have to do today."

She pouted. "Not leaving again, are you?"

Sasuke gave her a small laugh. "No, no. I have to tell Tsunade that I'm back in Konoha now."

Sakura was silent. _Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, must be informed of this, yes. _She knew that she would welcome him back, but... _How would the rest of Konoha react? They've considered him a traitor long ago, when he left to join Orochimaru. _"...When?"

"Would you like to come with me...now?" he asked.

She looked at his face. From the expression in his eyes, she could see that he wanted to get it over with. "Of course."

After fixing themselves up, they headed out to the Hokage's office.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a voice called out. A blond man ran towards them.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Heeeey!" He stopped in front of them, catching his breath. "Who's tha-" He was just about to point at Sasuke when realization struck him. His mouth dropped open.

Sasuke gave a weak grin. "Hey, dobe."

"OHMIGOD! _Sasuke_!" Naruto was overjoyed. He tackled him. "Sasuke bastard!"

"Oof! I guess I missed you, too."

"You _guess_!" he shreiked.

"Okay, okay, whatever. I did. Now get off: He pushed him off. "You're heavy. Did all that ramen finally catch up to you?"

"Shut up." Naruto crossed his arms. "Never mind. I so didn't miss you at all!"

"Hey! Sakura! Naruto!"

They turned to see Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru walking towards them.

Sakura smiled. "Hey, Ino! What's up?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Using _just_ the first name? They must be close now... _he thought back six years ago when they used to fight.

Ino nudged Sakura's side. "So...Sakura, Sakura. You've finally got a boyfriend?"

Shikamaru stared at Sasuke. "...Um...Ino...?"

She didn't pay him any attention. "So who's the lucky guy?" she teased.

"...Ino..."

She still wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, welcome back." Choji told Sasuke in between his chewing. "I guess sense finally came back to you."

This got Ino's attention. "'Welcome back'?" She was confused.

Naruto couldn't hold it in any more. "It's Sa-"

"I _thought _I felt Uchiha's chakra around here." Neji said. Team Gai and Team Kurenai joined them. "You finally came back."

"'Uchiha'?" Ino asked. She looked closely at Sasuke. The it suddenly struck home. "Sasuke?" she asked incredulously.

Shikamaru sighed. "I tried to tell you." He scratched the back of his head. "How troublesome."

"Did you tell Tsunade yet?" Neji asked.

_Feh. Good, old Neji. All business as usual. _"We were just about to go there." Sasuke replied.

"Should we go, too?" Hinata asked. Sasuke was surprised that she had lost her stutter.

"Yeah, let's go."

Sasuke was even more surprised to hear Shino talk. _Wow...things have changed_...

"Haha! Sasuke bastard's so grateful, he's speechless." Naruto patted him across the back.

..._Well, except for him. _He smirked. "For once, you're _right_, dobe." Sasuke _was_ grateful that they welcomed him back, despite his betrayal. It made him feel more confident to approach Tsunade and make his presence known throughout Konoha.

Naruto's mouth dropped open.

Sakura laughed at him. "Yeah...Sasuke has changed a bit, huh, Naruto?"

"Yes, I have." Sasuke said. he turned towards the Hokage's office. "So let's go! I want to be alone with Sakura again." He smirked.

Sakura blushed, remembering last night. _Why did I feel like it was a nightmare again?_

"E-EH?" the group asked.

Sasuke laughed and ran, pulling Sakura along with him.

"Hey! Sasuke! Sakura! Waaaiit! We need details!"

Their voices faded away as they got further and further away...

* * *

**---NOTE---**

sigh Just looking at this...Oh, god, it doesn't even make any sense. Dx

I'll probably just delete this thing sooner or later grumble grumble

Well, that is if I don't get nice reviews about it xD

Hey...anyone like NejixHinata fics...?


End file.
